Embodiments relate generally to printing UV-curable graphic layers on substrates such as the fabric used to make articles of apparel such as shirts, shorts, pants, jackets, hats or caps, or to make uppers for articles of footwear, such as running, training, jogging, hiking, walking, volleyball, handball, tennis, lacrosse, basketball shoes, and other similar articles of footwear, as well as to make other articles such as backpacks or tents.
Articles of apparel may be made of a woven or non-woven fabric, or of a mesh material, or may be made of leather, synthetic leather or of plastic materials. Articles of apparel may have items such as emblems or logos on the sleeves, torso, pants leg, or other portions of the article of apparel. Articles of apparel may also have abrasion-resistant, water-resistant or protective layers at, for example, the elbows, the shoulders, and/or the knees.
Embodiments disclosed in this application may be fabricated using printers or plotters that may be programmed to deposit layers of acrylic resin ink, polyurethane ink, TPU ink or silicone ink or other inks on a fabric or other article. Such printers or plotters may be programmed to cover a two-dimensional portion of a fabric, for example, by moving a printhead along a track in a first direction and moving the track in a second direction that is orthogonal to the first direction. Other printers or plotters may move the printhead in a first direction while moving the printer platform in a second direction that is orthogonal to the first direction, or may move the platform in both directions while keeping the printhead stationary.